


Jude Gets Trapped In A House Fire

by fosters101



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosters101/pseuds/fosters101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude, gets trapped in a house fire, will firefighters be able to save him, or will Connor lose his boyfriend forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Connor Hated Sirens

"Dad, I'm going over to Jude's." Connor, told his father as he started walking outside. 

"Okay son, be back for dinner though, I'm making Spaghetti and Meatballs tonight." Adam told his son, as he was getting hamburger out of the fridge to start thawing it for dinner.

"Your famous Spaghetti and Meatballs, Dad?" Connor, asked his father, Connor and his father may have not always gotten along or saw eye to eye but Adam made some good Spaghetti and Meatballs.

" Yes, my famous Spaghetti and Meatballs, now get outta here, so I can start them." Adam, told Connor smiling that him and his son could still have fun with each other after all the mistakes he made as a father.

Connor, was excited to see his boyfriend, as they had not seen each other for a whole day, yes Connor was a needy boyfriend but that was one of the things Jude liked about him.

As Connor was getting ready to make his turn towards the Adams-Fosters house, he pulled onto the sidewalk as two firetrucks flew down the road he was biking on, Connor loved the noise, sirens made ever since he was a little kid.

After, letting the firetrucks go by, he got back on his bike and headed towards Jude's, as he turned on the street The Fosters house was on, he almost fainted, all he saw was The Fosters house up in a blaze and their had to be at least five firetrucks, firefighters were every where. As, Connor pulled up closer towards The Fosters house, the fire was much worse then he antipicated, and he looked around as he saw, Stef and Jesus getting oxygen, and Callie, Lena, Brandon and Mariana watching in shock, he thought Jude must be at Taylor's house and then he heard a firefighter say "we have one boy trapped" 

Today wasn't just the day Connor started to hate sirens, it was the day his worst nightmare came true.


	2. Please, Tell Me It's Not Jude

Connor's life was going pretty good, he was dating Jude, his father was accepting of their relationship, and Jude was fine with their relationship being public.

But, when Connor saw the house his boyfriend lived in up in an blaze of flames, he was devastated, as he not only grew close with Jude, but the Adams-Fosters family also, they were a second family to him, an only family at times.

Connor, focusing on if Jude was the boy trapped, could only hear bits and pieces of what firefighters were saying, "one boy is trapped", "get the 12 foot ladder", and worst of all, "he's trapped under a beam".

"Connor!" Lena, called out to the defeated looking and visibily shaken boy.

"Please, tell it's not Jude!" Connor, asked his boyfriend's mother, who he had especially grown close too, hoping by a miracle it wasn't Jude.

"It's Jude, the firefighters know where he is, their just having trouble getting to him, the roof collapsed and his legs are trapped under a beam." Lena, told her son's boyfriend, devastated herself.

"What do you mean, their having trouble getting to him!" Connor, yelled at Lena, wondering why the firefighters couldn't just go in the burning house and bring his boyfriend, his best friend out before it was too late.

"They said, they have to cut through the wall, from Callie's room, they can't get to Jude's door, the fire is too big." Lena explained to Connor, seeing the boy in tears, having a look of defeat on his face, made her even more upset, and she didn't think that was possible with her youngest, her sweetest child, trapped in a burning room, in his own house.

And after hearing what Lena said, Connor kept replaying one phrase in his mind over and over, "they can't get to Jude".

Hearing this, caused the devastated boy to break down, as he fell to the ground, and tears began rolling down his face.

"You have to have faith, that the firefighters will get Jude out, and Jude will be okay." Lena told her son's boyfriend, trying to give Connor faith, that Jude would be okay.

"Okay." Connor, told Lena, as he wiped his tears and stood back up, and Lena wrapped her arm around her son's boyfriend.

But deep down, Lena had no idea how Jude was going to make it out alive, or how any of them were going to cope with the loss of Jude.

But Lena knew one thing for sure, she wasn't going to tell Connor what AJ, Jesus, Stef and Mike saw trying to rescue their little brother.


	3. Flashback

"Connor?" Stef called out taking off her oxygen mask running up to him and hugging him.

"Is Jude going to be okay?" Connor asked Stef, knowing Stef wouldn't lie to her and give him false hope.

Connor just wanted the truth was his boyfriend alive and if so could he be saved?

"I don't know sweetie?" Stef told her son's boyfriend, as she started coughing from the smoke still in her lungs.

After hearing an firefighter say loudly "two are trapped in the basement, one is trapped upstairs pinned under a beam"; Connor learned Stef and Lena were hiding something from him and he would demand to know what they knew.

"Who else is trapped?" Connor asking his boyfriend's parents, wanting to know what they knew and why they were hiding it from him.

"You didn't tell him, Lena?" Stef asked her wife, understanding Lena didn't have the heart to tell Connor the full story of what had happened.

"I didn't want to scare him anymore?" Lena told her wife as she gave Connor an sad look and wiped the tears rolling down her sons boyfriend's face.

"He deserves to know what's going on, I'll tell him." Stef told her wife as she got on the ground with Connor, rubbing his arm gently back and fourth to console him.

\----------------------------

"That was a great meal!" Mike told Stef, thanking her for taking him, AJ, and Jesus to lunch.

"Yeah, thank you for taking us out!" AJ told Stef after being nudged in the arm by his foster dad, Mike.

"You didn't have to pay for it all you know, I could have paid at least half!" Mike told Stef, he knew Stef was stubborn and it was her way or no way, but he still offered multiple times to pay for lunch, which Stef shut down quickly.

"It's fine, Mike"; Stef told Mike, giving him a glare as if really this again which caused Mike to chuckle.

"Oh my god!" Mike yelled in the car as they made their turn towards the Adams-Fosters house.

AJ, Jesus, Mike and Stef were in shock as they drove up to the house up in a blaze, wondering how did such a horrible thing happen.

Little did they know the situation was much worse then they previously thought.

"Lena took everyone with her right!" Mike asked frightened by the scene he was seeing, feeling horrible for Stef as she and her family would have to start all over.

"Yes, Lena said she was taking everyone with her to the store." Stef told Mike, shocked to how this could have happened.

"Look!" Jesus yelled pointing up to the window in his and Jude's room.

"Stef, call the fire department!" Mike said as he, AJ and Jesus ran into the Adams-Fosters house to rescue Jude.

"Jude, hold on we're coming!" Mike called out as he, AJ and Jesus entered the house that was up in flames, with smoke everywhere, pitch black they couldn't see where they were going they had to feel their surroundings to see where they were going.

Feeling their way around the burning house, they finally found the stairs as all three of them ran up the stairs as quick as they could to find Jude's room to save the trapped boy.

"Jude! Call out! Mike yelled as he led AJ and Jesus to Jude to rescue him.

As they reached the top of the stairs, still not being able to see anything, Mike said "Jesus, AJ get outside! Directing the boys to get outside so they wouldn't become trapped if the floor collapsed due to the fire.

"No! I'm not leaving my little brother!" Jesus screamed at Mike, not willing to leave his little brother in a burning house.

Jesus teased Jude ever since he had returned from boarding school for things such as his relationship with Connor among other things, but he loved his brother and didn't know what he would do if something happened to his brother.

"Jesus, I need you to tell the firefighters where Jude is!" Mike told the scared boy, as Jesus ran down the stairs to get more help.

Mike tried to open the door but the door handle was too hot too open.

"What are you doing? Get out of the house!" Mike yelled at AJ, mad because he wasn't listening to Mike's orders to leave the burning house.

"Your not going to be able to get that door open by yourself! There's too much heat! AJ told his foster father, as Mike was trying to open the door or knock it down by ramming his shoulder into it.

"Then help me knock it down!" Mike told AJ realizing his foster son wasn't leaving and needing all the help he could get as he wasn't going to get the door down by himself.

Mike and AJ, both rammed the door with their shoulders at the time, in an attempt to knock the door down but were unsuccessful.

"Again! " Mike told AJ as they rammed the door with their shoulders an second time, knocking the door down.

"He's trapped under this slab, part of the ceiling collapsed of him!" AJ told his foster father, scared to death they wouldn't be able to free Jude from the slab he was trapped under.

"He's got a pulse, he's just unconscious!" Mike told AJ, Mike not knowing what else to do, tells his foster son "get anything to slide under the slab so we can try to pry it off of him!" 

Mike tells AJ as they go to the other side of Jude's room finding anything to help them free Jude loose.

"Watch out!" AJ yelled out to Mike as the floor collapsed on both of them and they fell through the floor into the basement.


	4. Jude's Flashback

Jude having been unconscious for quite some time began to believe he wasn't making it alive; Jude knew how bad the his's situation was he was trapped as his legs were pinned under a beam.

Jude began to think about the people he loved and how he would never see them again.

\---------

_"We've been busy lately but when me and Stef are at home we hold hands and kiss but when we're out sometimes we don't"; Lena told her son trying to explain to him; it's the people who don't accept them for who they are that have the problem._

_"What does being busy have to do with kissing and holding hands?" Jude asked, not understanding what Lena was trying to explain to him._

_"Okay we're getting a little off topic, here"; Lena told Jude as she continued to scrub the light blue nail polish off of Jude's fingers._

_"Every time I want to hold Stef’s hand I not only get angry at those who want to hurt her and me but mad at myself for not standing up to them. If you are taught to hide what makes you different, you learn to feel ashamed about who you are." Lena told Jude, explaining if you hide who you are, you will start to not only hate people who don't accept you but you will hate yourself._

_"There is nothing wrong with you for wearing nail polish and there is nothing wrong with me for wanting to hold Stef’s hand, what’s wrong is the people who make us feel unsafe." Lena tells her son explaining to him it's okay to wear nail polish and he shouldn't feel ashamed about doing it._

_"I am so happy that you are our son. I love you and nothing could ever change that." Jude always remembered this as it was the first time in a long time; a parent had told him they loved him and accepted him no matter what._

Jude then began to think about his boyfriend, Connor. Jude was going to miss Connor with all his heart.

_As Jude walks through the crowd of students he finds a table and sits down; as he sits down two people sitting there get up and began to walk away leaving the boy feeling as if no one likes him._

_After taking a bite of his turkey and ham sandwich that Lena had prepared for him; Connor comes and sits down beside Jude flashing a smile at the young boy._

_Jude smiles back at his friend after seeing Connor with his blue nail polish matching Jude's. Jude knew this was Connor's way of standing up for him and Jude knew Connor wasn't going to leave Jude because he was different, he was going to stand by him no matter what._

Jude knew he was going to die, as minute by minute it became harder to breathe as his lungs were slowly filling up with smoke.

Not much was sure about this tragic evening; would AJ and Mike be rescued; could Jude be rescued; but there was one sure thing Jude was running out of time.


	5. Rescuing Mike And AJ

"San Diego Fire Department! Call out if you can hear me!" A Firefighter yelled as he was searching for Mike and AJ; as the fire department had made AJ and Mike their first priority.

Firefighters searched for Mike and AJ walking through the dark smoke as it smelt like burn't rubber.

"What about the boy!" A Firefighter asked the his Fire Chief as they began to clear the kitchen.

"Get the other two first; this is a search and rescue; the boy could be a recovery!" The Fire Chief told his fellow Firefighters, explaining they could save Mike and AJ but they may only find Jude's body.

"Bathroom is clear!" A Firefighter announced as they continued to sweep the downstairs room's searching for Mike and AJ.

"I can see them! They fell through the basement!" A third firefighter shouted to the others alerting them that he had found Mike and AJ.

"Get the rope bag!" The Fire Chief instructed so they could lower themselves down into the basement as the stairs had collapsed and Mike and AJ had fell through the basement creating a hole in the floor.

Two Firefighters connected the rope bag to their belts as they lowered themselves down to AJ and Mike attempting an rescue.

"We got you!" One of the firefighters told Mike and AJ as firefighters raised Mike and AJ through the hole in the floor.

"There's a boy trapped upstairs." Mike alerted the firefighters as he passed out due to smoke inhalation.

As firefighters brought Mike and AJ out of the burning house putting them both in ambulances Jude's loved ones knew it would take a miracle for Jude to come out alive.

After rescuing Mike and AJ from the burning house Firefighters turned their full attention to saving the young boy trapped upstairs.

Due to the stairs collapsing from the fire, Firefighters had to use a ladder to reach Jude's room.

After reaching Jude's room a firefighter broke the glass in Jude's window climbing through to search for the young boy.

"Call out!" The firefighter yelled as Jude's room was filled with black smoke unable to see anything; he grabbed his flashlight pointing it straight forward finding Jude unconscious trapped as his legs were pinned under a beam.

He then checked to see if the young boy covered in smoke had a pulse and was breathing.

"He's got a pulse but barely!" He called out as four more firefighters climbed through the window to help rescue Jude.

"Put this on him!" A Firefighter told the other Firefighter that was working on Jude as he put a oxygen mask over Jude's mouth to help him breathe.

"His legs are pinned under this beam I can't free him!" The Firefighter called out to his fellow Firefighters as they tried to remove the beam off of Jude's legs.

Unsuccessful, the Fire Chief got on his radio and told his Firefighters outside "ask the family about amputation!"

\-------------

"Okay we found your son and he's alive"; a Firefighter said to Stef and Lena; this was a miracle Jude was alive he was going to be okay or so they thought.

"He's trapped his legs are pinned under a beam, we may need to amputate"; he explained to Stef and Lena; the thought of the young boy losing his legs was devastating but they knew they had to do anything possible to save their son.

Stef and Lena devastated by the news had to make a decision quick as Jude was running out of time. Lena with tears rolling down her face nodded at Stef letting her wife know they had to save Jude at any cost.

"Just save our son!" Stef told the Firefighter as she hugged her wife so they could comfort each other about the horrible news they had just received.

"Amputation is a clear! Repeat, parents have cleared the amputation!" The Firefighter called into the radio alerting his Fire Chief that Stef and Lena had told him to save their son at any costs.


	6. Jaw's Of Life

"Let's try the jaws of life before we amputate!" The Firefighter working on Jude said trying to save the young boys legs.

"Bring the jaws of life up!" The Fire Chief said into his radio as Firefighters were preparing a last ditch effort to untrap Jude without cutting his legs off.

"Hurry up on the jaws! We're running out of time!" The Firefighter working on Jude called out as Jude was running out of time and quickly.

Firefighters then climbed through the window into Jude's room carrying the jaws of life.

Firefighters then placed the jaws of life on the side of the slab that was farthest from Jude.

"Keep going!" As the jaws of life shut completely on the slab trapping Jude cutting it into two pieces.

"Lift! Lift!" The Firefighters yelled to each other lifting the broken slab off of Jude's legs untrapping him.

"I need a backboard!" The Firefighter that had been working on Jude called out as the Firefighters had untrapped Jude but had to stabilize his neck and spine incase he would have a spinal injury.

"Stabilize the neck"; The Fire Chief said as his Firefighters put the neck brace on Jude stabilizing his neck and spinal cord.

"On three, one, two, three"; The Fire Chief said as his Firefighters moved Jude on to a stretcher as they carried him out of the window handing him off to a Firefighter on the ladder as he began taking Jude down the ladder.

"Put him into the ambulance now!" The medic directed the Firefighters as they put Jude in the ambulance.

"14 year old male, burns to 60% of his body, possible spinal cord injury; survival is uncertain." The medic said into his radio alerting the hospital on their incoming patient.

The Adams-Fosters family and Connor were ecstatic as Jude had been rescued without losing his legs but little did they know Jude was in for a fight for his life.

\----------

"Jude Adams-Fosters?" Stef said as her family and Connor had rushed to the hospital to see their loved one.

"The doctor will be out to speak with you soon." The nurse told Stef instructing them to take a seat in the waiting room.

"Jude Adam-Fosters family?" The doctor said as he walked into the waiting room to speak with Jude's family.

"How is he doctor?" Stef asked as everyone was waiting on the fate of their loved one.

"He's in a tough spot we had to put him into a medically induced coma due to the pain he was in." The doctor said as he believed his patient's chances weren't promising and didn't want to give them false hope.

"Can we see him?" Connor asked as he wanted to see his boyfriend and just be with him.

"He's in the burn unit so parents only." The doctor said explaining only parents could visit patients in the burn unit.

"The burn unit?" Connor asked as tears began to roll down his face as he imagined his boyfriend with burns all over him.

"Jude has third degree burns to 60% of his body the next 12 hours are very crucial to him surviving." The doctor said as he felt horrible for his patient's family but he wanted them to be braced for the worst as Jude's chances weren't promising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as they are much appreciated!
> 
> I'm "thefosters100" on wattpad


	7. Jude Wakes Up

"His burns have healed very quickly; still some scarring but that should hear in time."

The doctor told Stef and Lena as Jude was still in coma but had gotten much better in his three weeks in the burn unit.

"Will he wake up soon?" Lena asked as she and her wife were hoping Jude would wake up from his coma very soon as the whole family missed hearing his sweet voice.

"He should wake up from his coma at any time in the meantime I'm going to move him to ICU so the rest of his family can visit him."

The doctor stated as Jude was recovering and didn't need to be in the burn unit any longer.

\-----------

"Do you want to see Jude?" Lena asked Connor as Jude had been moved into ICU and everyone could visit him not just parents.

"Yes!" Connor replied as he jumped out of his seat and Lena led him to Jude's hospital room.

Connor then walked into Jude's room as he saw Jude sitting up talking with Stef; this made Connor ecstatic as his boyfriend had woken up from his coma.

"Hey!" Connor said as Stef offered up her seat so Connor could sit beside Jude.

"Ahh!"; Jude screamed as he was having a flashback of how he got trapped in the house fire.

_"Mom can I stay when you guys go to the store?"_ _Jude asked his mother as he had a headache and didn't want to go anywhere._

_"Yeah, are you okay?" Lena asked as Jude looked a bit pale to her._

_"My head hurts"; Jude replied as he drank water to wash down the pill Lena had given him for his headache._

_"Go to your room and try to get some sleep bud, we'll bring you back some ice cream." Lena stated as she sent Jude upstairs to take a nap as he wasn't feeling very well._

_Jude had fallen asleep and Lena had taken everybody left in the house to the store so they could pick out their favorite ice cream they wanted as they did every Friday night; but suddenly Jude woke up after he smelling something unusually and felt hot and sweaty like he was burning up._

_Jude then got out of his bed and twisted the handle but couldn't open it as the door felt like lava to his hands._

_After not being able to open his bedroom door; Jude ran into the bathroom that was connected to his room but saw that it was overtaken by flames._

_Jude began to look around his room as he had no where to go but then he thought of a idea; he would open his window and climb out on the roof and wait for help but as he started to walk towards the window the ceiling in his room collapsed and a concrete slab fell on him trapping him by his legs. Jude tried to free himself from the slab that had trapped his legs but the slab weighed too much for the young boy to move off of his legs; the smoke then began to fill Jude's room and fill Jude's lungs as he passed out from smoke inhalation._

_\-----------_

"How is he?" Adam asked as he walked into Jude's room to see how the boy was as he and Jude had actually began to grow close before all of this had happened to Jude.

"Get off of me!" Jude yelled as he threw a punch at his boyfriend giving him a bloody nose.

While Jude had recovered physically; Jude had developed PTSD from his traumatic experience.


	8. Banned

"You will need therapy three times a week for your PTSD but you are recovering very quickly." The doctor told Jude as he was being released after being hospitalized for nearly five weeks.

\----------

"Ready for your first day back?" Lena asked Jude as it had been seven weeks since the accident and Jude was returning back to school today.

"Have you talked to Connor lately?" Lena asked her son as they were walking into the doors of Anchor Beach.

"He texted me but I didn't text him back yet." Jude said as he was avoided Connor embarrassed about punching him in the face.

\------

"Jude I heard you got burned pretty badly." Canon said as it was Jude's first day back.

"What did you say to me!" Jude asked yelling in Canons face.

"I asked what happened to you." Canon stated as Jude was getting more and more violent.

"Jude! Jude look at me!" Connor said to Jude trying to prevent Jude from getting into any trouble.

Suddenly Jude shoved Canon in the chest and threw a punch connecting his fist with Canon's chin.

"Jude!" Connor yelled as he jumped in between Jude and Canon to prevent his boyfriend from getting hurt.

Then Jude threw another punch connecting his fist to Connor's face which threw Connor back a little bit.

"Jude, Connor! Principals office now! Canon go get some ice from the nurse." The teacher yelled taking control of her class and sending Jude and Connor to the principal's office.

\------------

"What happened guys?" Lena asked as Adam had joined the meeting as Connor was involved in a school fight and it was school policy to call a parent in.

"He asked me what happened to me and I hit him and Connor got in the way." Jude said explaining what had happened and clearing Connor's name at the same time.

\-------------

"Connor you home?" Adam called out as he heard the door open and shut.

"Yeah but I'm going over to Jude's." Connor replied as he began to walk out of his house heading to  Jude's.

"Hold on a sec." Adam stated grabbing Connor's arm and pulling him back inside in a non harmful way.

"Your not allowed to see Jude right now." Adam told his son as it didn't have anything to do with homophobia but he didn't want his son getting hurt by Jude.

"Why not!" Connor asked as he believed his father was just going back to his homophobic ways.

"Jude is suffering from something called PTSD and I don't want you hanging out with him until it's handled when Jude gets better you can see him again." Adam said explaining his reasoning to Connor to why he couldn't see his boyfriend.

Connor understood his father's reasoning but he was scared because he didn't know if Jude would ever get better and if Jude never got better then Connor could never be able to be with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm "thefosters100" on wattpad


	9. Recovery

It had been four weeks since Connor was banned from seeing Jude and Jude had gotten much better since then.

"Are you having flashbacks anymore?" The therapist asked Jude as Jude had been recovering from his PTSD very well since Adam had banned Connor from seeing Jude.

"I think about it sometimes but no flashbacks." Jude replied as he hadn't been having flashbacks but as lucky as he was he had no choice but to think about it sometimes.

"Okay, I would like him to continue therapy once a week but I think he's gotten past this." Jude's therapist stated to Stef and Lena explaining she believed Jude had healed mentally and physically.

\--------------

"Lena called and said Jude has gotten much better so you can start seeing him again." Adam said as he was making him and Connor dinner.

"Really?" Connor asked as he was very excited to see Jude; he had tried texting him but Jude had ignored of all his calls and texts.

"Yeah, now go get washed up dinner." Adam replied instructing his son to get washed up for dinner.

\---------------

"Hey!" Connor said as he walked into the Adams-Fosters new home ecstatic he was seeing Jude for the first time in four weeks.

"Why didn't you answer any of my texts?" Connor asked as he put Jude down after picking him up and hugging him in the air.

"I had to work on myself for a little awhile." Jude replied as Jude had to work on himself in order to get better so he could see Connor again.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Connor asked as he wanted to do his favorite thing with his favorite person; going to the beach with Jude.

"Sure!" Jude replied as he and his boyfriend intertwined their fingers together and headed to the beach for the first time in four weeks.

Jude suffered a traumatic experience; the Adams-Fosters lost their home but they would get through it as they got through everything because of their love for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> I'm "thefosters100" On Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments and thoughts so far, as they are much appreciated!


End file.
